Dancing in the dark
by SailorYue
Summary: Eddie teaches Venom how to dance.


Got this idea recently. Heard "Perfect" by Ed Sheeran on the radio with the line "Dancing in the dark, you between my arms" and immediatly thought "write Eddie and Venom dancing"

..,...

It was a pretty normal day, as one could have sharing a body with an alien. Eddie was in his old apartment, after the fall of the Life foundation he figured it would be best to move out. Carlton Drake's men trashed the place, and he really didn't want to deal with his asshole neighbor anymore.

He had music playing on his phone as he put his sparing possessions in boxes. He was in a pleasant mood, since things were finally going well for him. He and Anne were talking again, and he found a pleasant friendship in Dan. Plus, he got his old job back once the police and FBI dug into Drakes company. He really couldn't be happier.

He hummed along to the music coming from the radio app on his phone, and found himself dancing.

EDDIE, WHAT ARE YOU DOING?

Eddie startled for just a slight moment at his symbiote's question. He almost had forgotten he was there, in his head. "Oh, I was dancing."

DANCING?

Eddie nodded and then felt the strange experience as Venom searched thru his mind to try to find the answer to what exactly dancing was.

WHAT IS THE PURPOSE OF DANCING?

Eddie shrugged. "It's just something humans do for fun. Usually with a partner, but you can dance alone too. "

YOU USED TO DANCE WITH ANNIE?

Eddie sighed, taking a drink of ice water. "Not really. She wasn't much for dancing. Not like how I did. But then again, I grew up with music classes."

There was a short silence as Venom processed this.

CAN WE DANCE, EDDIE?

His question caught him off guard. "I... Guess? Not sure how we would do that tho."

As if to answer his question, Venom formed a body from the waist up. It was close to his size. It was almost disconcerting. Eddie let out a quiet huh.

"That should work. Especially since you don't have feet that I would accidentally step on."

Eddie put a slow song on his phone, an easy enough one to show Venom a slow dance. After that, he draped one of his arms over his shoulder and took the other in his own. Placing his free hand on what constituted as Venom's waist, he started moving with the music. It was actually pretty nice as they swayed in time. It was actually quite pleasant, sharing this moment. He was almost disappointed they were joined at the hips because he couldn't show Venom a spin. Instead he went with a dip. He dipped Venom, and seemed almost lost in the moment. The sun peeking thru the window, a rare moment in itself considering the apartment faced the next door building, reflecting in Venom's pearly eyes. Eddie rarely had the chance to look at them outside of mirror reflections. They captured the sunlight's colors, causing shimmering rainbow reflections in their smooth surface.

Eddie was lost in the moment, at how almost gentle Venom's face was, having to go with more natural teeth vs the razer sharp fangs. His face was not quite human but not ugly in the slightest. Eddie barely registered Venom's grin as he must have heard his wandering mind. It was funny that it should have occurred to him that Venom could change the appearance of his body like that, how else would he have managed to kiss him that night in the forest without hurting him?

Eddie stood back up out of the dip as the song ended, rubbing at his face.

"EDDIE WAS THINKING OF OUR KISS?"

Eddie averted his eyes, clearing his throat. He reached for the glass of water to avoid the question, which, when you shared a mind with the asker, wasn't going to last long.

"Yeah. Just..uh...just thinking how you made those dangerous head-biter's non-existent. Cuz I ...I don't remember them existing during that. That's all." Why was he suddenly nervous?

Venom's grin widened. "WE DIDN'T WANT TO HURT EDDIE WHEN WE CAME BACK."

"So... That WAS your idea? I thought...I thought Anne was just sayin that."

"WE SAW IT IN ANNIE'S MEMORIES AND WANTED TO TRY IT. TRANSFERENCE REQUIRED SKIN TO SKIN CONTACT, SO WE WANTED TO TRY THE KISS."

Eddie's mouth felt dry again and it wasn't because of being thirsty.

"DO YOU WISH TO KISS AGAIN? WE WOULD NOT BE AGAINST IT."

Eddie couldn't form a response for a full minute. He would be lying if it hadn't crossed his mind before, but this was the first time Venom offered. "I..I..I mean, if you want to. I don't want my mind to be..."

Venom placed his hand over Eddie's mouth. "WE WANT WHAT EDDIE WANTS."

Eddie nodded. Why not? It certainly wouldn't be the strangest thing he ever did since bonding with the alien.

He cupped Venom's face, wondering the best way to do this. He gently pressed his lips on Venom's, marveling at their texture. They were soft and actually warm. The tactile feedback from the pressure was mind boggling, Venom returned each ministration in turn. When Eddie explored the alien mouth he found that the teeth were gone but the tongue was still there. The texture was rough but not dangerous. This kiss wasn't, in all honesty, as firey as the one in the forest, but this time there was no urgency behind it. It was just them, safe from danger. Safe from death. Safe with each other. Almost too soon, the kiss was over. Eddie found himself staring into Venom's eyes. He never realized just how beautiful the color white could be.

WE ENJOYED THE KISS EDDIE.

Eddie blinked realizing the voice was more in his head. Only then noticing that Venom had withdrawn into his body save for his head. "Yeah. That was nice."

WE WOULD NOT BE AGAINST MORE KISSES.

Eddie felt his face turn red. To be honest, neither would he. He cleared his throat again. "So, uh...that was a slow dance. Humans have a lot of other kinds. I can show you them if you want?"

YES, WE WOULD LIKE THAT.

Eddie spent the rest of the afternoon showing Venom various dances. The packing can wait.


End file.
